A Perfectly Good Heart
by black-rose-among-the-white
Summary: A one shot that came to my head. It moves fast and is about Kayla and Nick Jonas.


"Kayla!"

I hear someone yelling my name, but there is no way in heck that I am opening that door.

"Please, Kayla. Just open the door."

I just start to cry harder. I have to keep my tears quiet because I don't want him to hear them. This guy I keep talking about, his name is Nick Jonas. And I'm in love with him.

I bet you're wondering why I'm crying. Well let me start from the beginning. My name is Kayla Johnson, and I'm 15 years old. I have known the Jonas Family since I was a baby. I grew up with them, never did I think I would fall in love with one of them. Nick Jonas has been my best friend forever, but a few weeks ago I fell in love with him and we started to date. He said that he had always loved me and that he was afraid to ruin our friendship. I was so pumped when he invited me to go on tour with him. I was so excited to spend more time with him. But now my heart is broken, and I'm trapped on this bus with the guy who broke it. What do I do.

It all started two weeks ago. Everything was going fine. The routine was set. Wake up on bus, stay on bus, arrive at new city, play concert, get back on bus, go to bed on bus. Life was good. Then things get bad.

We are all sitting down eating breakfast when Nick says he has to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back" he says.

As soon as he leaves his cell phone rings signaling a new text message. Thinking nothing of , I pick it up to read it. _Hey baby, did you ask your parents about me joining the tour yet? I really cant wait to get some alone time with you. Love ya babe! _

"WHAT!!" I scream. Everyone drops their forks and turns to look at me. I drop his phone back on the table and give a small smile. They just go back to what they were doing as I let a million thoughts run through my head. Who is this girl, is she joining the tour, why was she calling him baby, is he cheating on me. What is going on!!

Nick comes back to the table and reads the message, he just smiles and answers. My heart breaks a little. Before I let any of the tears build up in my eyes I brush past him and go into the back room. I just sit down and pick up a guitar. I started to sing. I just let it all out.

_why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
why would you wanna make the very first scar  
why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart_

I didn't feel any better but I enter back into the living area and sit down on the couch next to Kevin. He gives me that look. Kevin is like my big brother, so he knows when something is wrong. I give him a look back that says don't ask. He just keeps looking at me so I mouth to him, "I'll tell you later." He just nods and goes back to reading the paper. After sitting there bored for about 10 minutes I hear Nick ask his dad something.

"Hey dad, I was wondering, since we don't have an opening act if Miley could join the tour and sing with us."

"I don't know son, but I'll look into it."

My mouth drops open. Miley. Miley Cyrus! That is who he is talking about? I'm speechless. Somehow I find my voice and without thinking say, "Hey Nick can I talk to you in the back room for a moment?"

"Yea sure." He replies confused.

Oh great. Now I have to go talk to him alone. What am I even going to say I think to myself as we walk back into the back room of the bus.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Are you sure about this?" Spews out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Sure about what…"

"About Miley joining the tour, I mean I know she is a good singer but wouldn't you rather have someone like Rooney or the Backstreet Boys open for you. They would be so much better for the career and it would just be better and I think it would just be a better idea." I rambled. Oh god I sounded like an idiot.

"Are you ok Kay?" Nick asks, "You're rambling, and you're not making any sense. Why wouldn't you want Miley to join the tour! I mean she's a great singer and a really good person. An"

"Are you sure about that? Is she really a good person. I mean she took all of those photo's and then there is that whole … incident."

"What incident! And yea she took some bad photo's but she apologized and everybody makes mistakes." Nick was starting to raise his voice.

"I just don't want her to come!" I finally scream. I had cracked, it was official.

Nick stares at me for a couple seconds. Then he moves his eyes to the ground as he shifts his weight. When he lifts his eyes to mine again I wasn't ready for the it. His eyes were cold and they scared me. He had never looked at me like that before. But when he spoke, I almost jumped. His tone was so cold and hard, "Well that's not your decision now is it Kay. What is your problem!"

"I I I don't have a problem." I stutter, still in shock from the look in his eyes.

"You obviously do Kay! Or you wouldn't be acting like this. Are you jealous? Is that it? Afraid to share the attention, are you afraid she will replace you? Is that it?" Nick yells at me.

My heart shatters. Nick has never yelled at me. Not even when I accidentally broke his favorite guitar. Tears jump into my eyes as I stumble back a little bit. His face immediately softens when he sees the tears in my eyes.

"Kay…" He starts as he walks towards me. I just step away from him.

"Don't," I start, "Just don't."

With that I run past him and into the bunk area. Slamming the door behind me. And that my friends is where you find me now. Crying on my bunk with Nick shouting my name at the door.

Eventually, he gave up and left me alone. I didn't leave the bunk area all night. Even to the pleas of Kevin and Joe. After careful consideration I open the door and enter the living area. Everyone turns towards me in shock. Nick jumps up from his place on the couch and starts towards me. I put my hand up to stop him and start to talk, "I think that right now the best thing for me to do would to be go home and take a break from the tour. With everything that has happened lately. I don't think that I could handle another day on this bus."

Nick immediately comes towards me and grabs my face in his hands. "No baby, don't do this. Please just stay."

"Oh so I'M your baby now Nick." I push back from him, "I read that text from Miley this morning Nick. When were you going to tell me?"

His face dropped, "Babe, that was nothing ok. Just, look we have to go play a show right now but when we get back we will talk about all of this. Just please,"

"Ok Nick." I say. He kisses my forehead and walks off the bus, his brothers following him with confused looks on their faces.

As soon as they leave I sat down and started to write the rest of the song I sung earlier today. When I was finished I had figured out what I had to do. I had to leave. So I went to my bunk area and packed a backpack with the things I would need. I left the song on Nicks bunk and left the bus. I didn't know where I was going to go, I wasn't going to go home. But I sure as heck wasn't going to stay here.

When Nick got back to the bus, he was expecting to see his baby sitting on a couch waiting for him. But he didn't see her. He searched the whole bus and couldn't find her. Then he noticed a note that was on his bed.

Nick,

I don't know the whole story, but I know enough. You took my love and ripped it to shreds. I will always love you, but I can't stay. Don't look for me, you wont find me.

_why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
why would you wanna make the very first scar  
why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart_

_maybe i shoul'dve seen the signs,shoul'dve read the writing on the wall  
and realized by the distnace in your eyes  
that i would be the one to fall_

_no matter what i say i still cant believe  
that you would walk away  
it dont make any sense to me but_

_why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
why would you wanna make the very first scar  
why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart_

_its not unbroken anymore. how do i get it back to the way it was before?_

_why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
why would you wanna make the very first scar  
why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart_

_why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
why would you wanna make the very first scar  
why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart_

Love Always,

Kayla

A/N: So i was listening to the Taylor Swift song when i wrote this. and i know it moved fast and was kinda confusing but it was in my head and it needed to come out. its not going to turn into a story. but there may be another chapter of like 10 years later if i find another song to help me out. i dont care about spelling or grammer so if something is wrong please dont tell me. i dont care! but yea. i hope you like it and if you want me to write anything else about it or another one just review this one and maybe give a song. if you give me a song ill try to write a one-shot to it! review and yea!! oh i dont own the jonas brothers or the song but i own everythign else


End file.
